


My house is your house.

by RoryHaywire



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryHaywire/pseuds/RoryHaywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha knocks three times. When Clint opens the door he only says one sentence. "I was afraid you might not come back." It was a normal thing. For Her to finish a job and come stay at his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My house is your house.

It had been a long mission. She was thankful it was reconnaissance this time.  
Nat always disliked killing if it could be avoided. She wanted her leger clean. Quickly jogging up the last flight of stairs she saw his door at the end of the hall. Deep mahogany with a cute striped welcome mat. For a man so battle ready her partner Clint was a softy.

Natasha knocked three times. Clint opens the door and only says "I was afraid you might not come back this time."

It was a normal thing. For Her to finish a job and come stay at his place. She hugged him tightly and walked inside the cozy apartment.

" I think you're afraid Fury will tell you to come help." She smiled as he hugged her again. This time he held on longer. She patted his arms before laughing a little.

"You know I think you might squeeze the life out of me if you keep that up."

"Would I do such a thing?" He asked after letting her go and watched her put the duffel bag and jacket she brought into the spare room, then went to finish making dinner.

Nat Loved Clint. She really did. They hadn't gotten together because she was afraid she would make a mistake and his life would be the consequence. They remained close friends however. She didn't see the need to sleep at her own place because since S.H.I.E.L.D had been down she had been doing more government work and was never able to settle in. So Clint made an offer. If she bought the groceries and kept the spare master bedroom ( he took the loft "room") clean then she would always be welcomed. Neither watched cable or had expensive phones so the arrangement was perfect. 

"NAT! Dinners ready!" 

Clint didn't really yell, he had an intercom through the house and it made him sound like he was in a metal band. They ate in silence and cleaned up in silence. Around 2:00 am after catching up both went to shower and climb into bed. Separately at first, until Clint crawled into bed and curled himself into her. He had been having nightmares and she promised to protect him. After a moment of snuggling he fell deeply asleep. She couldn't sleep, so she sang to him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever. I haven't seen too many about Black widow and Hawkeye so here is one for the masses. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.s. loft room means your bed is a loft bed, but everything is on shelves. There is nothing but a chair on the actual floor.
> 
> I do not own Marvel characters but I wish I did.


End file.
